


Love me?

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [9]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Randomness, Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “Oi Jime, if I was an insect, would you still love me?” Sanosuke drowsily suddenly mumbled out, breaking the silence that had been previously held in their shared bedroom. Having been in the middle of drifting off, Sanosuke raised and wiped at his own face. “....ahou.”
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Kudos: 13





	Love me?

“Oi Jime, if I was an insect, would you still love me?” Sanosuke drowsily suddenly mumbled out, breaking the silence that had been previously held in their shared bedroom. Having been in the middle of drifting off, Sanosuke raised and wiped at his own face. “....ahou.”    
  
“Am not.” Sanosuke grumbled out and nuzzled his face against Saitou’s chest. But soon enough, the cop pushed the fist-fighter away. After hearing something weird like that, there was no way he was going to get a good night’s sleep anytime soon. “Are you still drunk?” Saitou finally asked, giving Sanosuke a look of mixed confusion.    
  
“I...I was just thinking about it. Kaoru asked Kenshin the same thing, and Kenshin said he would of course.” Sanosuke glared a little, and though he knew it was a childish act to do so, he still wasn’t the happiest. Saitou wasn’t the easiest to crack, but a few sweet words here and there would be highly appreciated.    
  
“....ahou, no matter what period you are in, or what you are, I’m sure you’ll still find a way to worm yourself into my life.”    
  
“So...yes?”    
  
“Take it as you will ahou.” Saitou sighed, and fought back the urge to roll his eyes at how quickly and easily Sanosuke brightened up. Giving in to temptation, he opened his arms again and allowed his puppy-like lover to snuggle up into his arms again. Sanosuke needed to stop grinning so wildly if he didn’t want a good whack to the head my a disgruntled cop.    
  
“Allow me to sleep ahou. Unlike you, some of us have to be awake early in the morning.”    
  
“Hai, hai…” Sanosuke chuckled and pressed a light kiss to Saitou’s throat before settling down for the night. It was a shame that he didn’t catch the slight upwards curl of the wolf’s lips. 


End file.
